Dia
"I am the decider of fates, I have seen all that this world has been, and have seen all that it could be - for better or for worse." Dia is one of the Children of Oum, and Goddess of time. She is the oldest of her siblings. Appearance In her humanoid form, Dia resembles a slender, fit young woman, with feet resembling that of a wolf, along with an accompanied tail, and ears. Her form is that of a neon green glow that, like the God of Light, emits a hollow yet majestic light. While she can be perceived as being devoid of features on her face, she often chooses to 'form' such features to ensure her expressions are properly known to mortal beings she speaks to. In her Transformed state, she takes the form of a great Dire Wolf. Personality Similar to her brother Reshi, Dia is a very wise and patient individual who shows kindness and empathy to others. However unlike her brother, she is not as devoted to maintaining balance as he is - and is known to see how 'the dice may role' as she would say. She is more than willing to make a compromise, even if it may disrupt the balance somewhat. Due to her empathy, she is known for being more sympathetic with mortals - as she understands that they do not see things the same way a timeless being like herself and her siblings do. As such when she feels a punishment is needed, she is willing to be forgiving depending on the crime, and always leaves room for redemption. This was made most famously when she placed the Relic of Time upon the surface of Remnant without her Brother's knowledge, which allowed Team DARK their chance to return to the past to save their parents from the grim dark future that would take the world after the Fall of Beacon, and Salem's attempt to end the Gods. While respecting the finite limits of life, she - like her sisters - are willing to find a compromise in the form of the exchange of something of equal value. And while all things must end, it does not mean that the end is the final step for life, for life and energy cannot be destroyed, merely transformed into a new existence. History Powers and Abilities Just like her siblings, the capabilities of the gods transcend multiple plains of existence make the true extent of her powers unknown to mortals. But as a being which represents Time, Dia has demonstrated the ability to visit, interact and recollect the events of the past, present and future. It is confirmed however that she has the ability to see multiple futures, which in theory gives her the ability to see different timelines or universes. While she has the ability to directly manipulate any event in history, due to respect with her fellow gods she rarely does so unless with the consent of most, if not all of her siblings. Trivia The Artwork featured in this Article was created by Aremis BorealValley, otherwise known as "XenoHybrid" Category:Gods